ARISE PROJECT SUMMARY Program ARISE (African mental health Researchers InSpired and Equipped) responds to PAR-17-097, and is led by the Alan J. Flisher Centre for Public Mental Health at the University of Cape Town (UCT) in collaboration with the Department of Psychology at Stellenbosch University. The aim of the project is to develop a one-year postgraduate diploma program in public mental health to address the gaps in public mental health research training in Africa. We will first explore the structure, content and delivery platforms of current postgraduate diploma programs offered by South African universities, and by universities in other countries (Objective 1). We will engage with key stakeholders and university administrators involved with existing PGDip courses in related disciplines presently being offered in South Africa as well as stakeholders involved with existing postgraduate diploma courses in public mental health, globally. We will then identify and address potential barriers and facilitators to the successful development and implementation of a pipeline postgraduate diploma program in public mental health in Africa (Objective 2). We will achieve this objective by engaging with our African networks to establish training needs and perceived impact of the proposed PGDip in Public Mental Health in their respective countries and to elicit potential barriers and facilitators. Through our collaborations in both research and capacity building, we have identified stakeholders in a number of Africa countries including Zimbabwe, Ethiopia, Malawi, Nigeria and Kenya. Finally, we will develop a public mental health research postgraduate diploma curriculum, and monitoring and evaluation plan that will synergize with the existing Mater?s degree in Public Mental Health (Objective 3). To meet this objective, we will: i) conduct a theory of change (ToC) workshop to identify the inputs, outputs and outcomes required to achieve the desired impact of the PGDip in public mental health and a monitoring and evaluation plan; ii) establish working groups for each module of the curriculum identified in the TOC to develop further and refine materials; and iii) present final curriculum and proposed delivery plan to key stakeholders to inform further modifications of the implementation plan. We will also use this opportunity finalize the proposal for the D43 grant.